HoJe é FeSTa! aLeGRia!
by Thami Chan
Summary: Dedicado a todos os meus fãs, huhu, ou melhor, a todos os fãs de Saint Seiya e de Julian e seus Generais! Ps.: Tem Yaoi.. Mas não é nada muiiito pesado! Presente de Níver pro Julian! Parabéns Mininuuu! 1 dia atrasada! u.u


HoJe é FeSTa! aLeGRia! by: Thami Chan 

#Saint Seiya não é meu não, mas essa malukisse é! E PARABÉNS JULIAN!#

* * *

Dedicado a todos os meus fãs, huhu, ou melhor, a todos os fãs de Saint Seiya e de Julian e seus Generais! Ps.: Tem Yaoi.. Mas não é nada muiiito pesado! Presente de Níver pro Julian! Parabén s Mininuuuuuuuu!

* * *

# Blablabla Fala

"Blablabla" Pensamento

* * *

# Julian? Posso falar com você?

# Sim, Io. Entre... -Disse Julian Solo, sentado em frente a mesa de seu escritório, que estava repleta de papéis, com assuntos nada legais...

# Parece que tem alguém querendo lhe falar...

# Quem ?

# Você a conhece... É diretora da fundação Kido.

# Ah! Sim, Saori... Mande-a entrar!

# Sim Senhor.

Io de Scylla, general marina do Pacifico Sul, deu um sorriso e uma pequena reverência. "Espero que aqueles bobos dos cavaleiros de ouro saibam o que fazem..." Pensou antes de se retirar. Saiu da sala, dando lugar a metida garota de longos cabelos arroxeados, a nossa 'querida' Deusa Atena, Saori Kido.

# Bom dia Julian! Como vai?

# Bom dia Saori! Vou bem e você?

# Bem, também. Bem, vamos ao assunto...

# Sim, prossiga.

# Quero que vá ao Santuário amanhã de manhã...

# Para que? -Perguntou receoso, porém com uma leve expressão de alegria...

# Bem, é que...

* * *

No Santuário, euforia geral. Não queriam ter que fazer uma festa surpresa para o tão 'querido' Deus Poseidon... 

# A Saori é uma idiota mesmo... Onde já se viu fazer uma festa para esse muleque metido? -Disse Aiolia, totalmente irritado.

# É só uma questão de bom senso né? -Mu com suas belas justificativas...

# Bom senso? Ele teve bom senso ao tentar dominar o mundo?

# Não fale assim, a culpa é do Kanon... -Mu aponta para o geminiano na arena.

Kanon, que estava treinando com Saga, e ouvia a conversa na 'platéia' do coliseu, fechou a cara e deu um ataque um pouco mais forte em Saga.

# Hey! A culpa não é minha se você só aprontou na vida, meu mano... Pega leve! -Saga resmungou após soltar um belo e sonoro 'OUTCH!'

# Ai Saga, você sabe que eu já estou nervoso com a vinda daquele idiota do Julian para c�, e eles ainda me provocam... Eu não posso me controlar! Que raivaaaa... -e lançou mais um ataque forte em Saga, mas este que já estava mais atento, desviou.

# Poxa maninho, que podemos fazer pra melhorar esse seu humor, hein? -Saga diz se aproximando do irmão e o chamando para conversar nas arquibancadas.

# Ai Saga, eu quero que esse miserável morra! -Disse com uma cara meio triste e olhar perdido.

# Kanon, há algo que queira falar?

# Nada Saga, absolutamente nada...

Nesse instante chega o 'Quarteto Alegria': Mm's, Milo, Aiolos e Shura.

# Ritmooo... É ritmo de festaaa! -Mm's

# Ritmooo... É ritmo de festaaa! -Milo

# Ritmo de festa que balança o coração... -Aiolos.

# Nem pense em continuar Shura! -Disse Aiolia partindo pra cima do capricorniano antes que ele pudesse continuar algo.

# Por que sempre acabam com a alegria na minha vez? -Diz Shura, com cara de derrotado.

Todos menos Shura: ��

# Mas é...-Shura faz cara chorosa.

# Mas, mudando de assunto. Que vamos fazer para Julian? -Mu perguntou para acalmar os ânimos. Ou não...

Kanon: u.u

# Mu, o Kanon está estranho desde que a Saori nos deu a idéia da festa... -Disse Saga, procupado.

# O que houve Kanon? Tem algo a ver com a sua estadia l�? -Mu perguntou na inocência.

Kanon: u.u"

# Calma homi! Desculpa se te chateei... -Mu tentou se desculpar. Kanon apenas acenou o perdoando, porém saiu correndo para a casa de Gêmeos.

# Ai Zeus... Que eu faço?-Saga, derrotado.

# Deixe-o em paz. Logo ele melhora, você conhece o Kanon. -Disse Shaka, que apareceu do 'nada' diante deles.

# Tá né... -Saga deu de ombros.

# Então... -Mu puxando a atenção para si. # Que vamos fazer?

# Hun... Simples! Uma festa! -Shura falou empolgado.

Todos menos Shura: ��

# Que foi? -Shura confuso.

# Shura... -Milo se aproxima de Shura e dá um tapinha no amigo. # Shura... É OBVIO QUE VAI SER UMA FESTA NÉ?

Shura: u.u"

# Bem gente, não há o que fazer na festa... Ela já será surpresa! -Disse sabiamente Shaka.

# Sabe que ele tem razão? -Aiolos esperto!

# É verdade, mas... Quem vai arrumar a festa? A 'metida' mandou A GENTE organizar... -Saga comenta.

Nesse instante o 'Quarteto Alegria' troca olhares, risadinhas... E Mm's se pronuncia:

# Pode deixar que eu já sei quem faz a festa pra gente! -Disse com cara de esperto.

Shaka, Mu, Aiolia, Saga: Ta, né... XD

E Mm's sobe apressado as escadarias em direção a uma certa casa do zodíaco...

* * *

# O QUE? ELES VÃO FAZER UMA FESTA E NEM NOS CHAMARAM? QUE BABACAS! 

Io, que não era nem um pouco otário, depois de descobrir tal 'babado', foi correndo contar para Sorento. E contar alguma coisa para Sorento, é o mesmo que contar para todo o reino dos mares.

#¹Pois é, eles estão aprontando uma festa e 'necas' de chamar a gente. Meu, NÓS somos os Generais Marinas, NÓS é que protegemos ele, e é ELES que dão a comilança, e é ELES que se divertem? E nem pra NOS chamar? EU tive que te contar isso, caro amiguinho...

# É, temos que fazer algo, e rápido... Vou chamar o pessoal.

E Sorento pegou sua flauta. Comecou a tocar uma música serena, A MÚSICA.  
De repente, não mais que de repente, surgem de vários pontos do reino dos mares, generais marinas, com caras de poucos amigos.

# Qual o motivo de tocar A MUSICA de alerta, caro Sorento? Que se passa? -Bian pergunta enquanto se pendura no pescoço de Io. Este sorri.

# Bem, vocês não sabem o que o Io descobriu...

E Io, conta toda a frase ¹ para os generais, que olham bravos.

# QUE DESGRAÇADOS! -Issak diz irritado.

# O que faremos? Não vamos deixa-los numa boa, não é? -Bian perguntou enquanto se ajeitava deitado no chão, com a cabeça no colo de Io.

"O Bian não sabe disfarçar quando tá querendo..." Io pensou se lamentando. "Por que ele não pode ser mais calminho, como os outros?"

# Io? Tá ouvindo? -Sorento dá um 'tec' com a mão na cabeça de Io, e este acorda de seu transe.

# O que foi? -Io coçando a cabeça pergunta confuso.

# Issak pode nos levar até l�! -Sorento diz sorrindo!

# Como? -Kasa pergunta, depois de um longo tempo ao lado de Krishna, apenas ouvindo o 'auê' em silêncio.

# Issak é discípulo de Camus, o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário! -Diz Bian, olhando para o céu, ou melhor, para a cara de Io, que não sabia o que fazia.

# E o que pretende Issak? -Kasa pergunta curioso.

# É o seguinte...

* * *

# E então? Pode fazer esse favor para nós? 

# E eu ganho o que?

# Isso!

Mm's, que mantinha um romance 'secreto' com Dite, avançou nos lábios do pisciano. Adorava beijá-lo toda vez que ele perguntava se ganharia algo. Ela linda a expressão do amante nessas circunstâncias.

# Mm's, não é hora para isso... -Afrodite tentava em vão convencer Mm's a não ir mais além em seus carinhos...

# Por que? -Respondia enquanto avançava mais e mais em direção à cama do pisciano.

# Te... Temos que... Que arrumar u.. Uma festa par... Para amanhã! - Disse entre os lábios de Mm's. Este parou, e deu de ombros, recuperando o fôlego e olhando insatisfeito para o pisciano.

# Desculpa... Mas sabe que agora não dá... E pra eu te evitar assim, é porque realmente não dá pra ser agora meu italiano gostosinho...

Mm's respirou fundo tentando acalmar as 'idéias'. Depois de alguns minutinhos, passaram a resolver os assuntos da festa.

# Saori disse que nós teríamos que fazer tudo. Menos comida. -Mm's ia passando todas as informações para Dite, que ouvia com atenção.

# OK, então temos que arranjar um Dj para nossa festinha... Hun... Quem pode ser?

Pensam, pensam, pensam... Tic Tac Tic Tac...

# Dite, ele não...

# Acho que tem que ser ele sim...

# Dite, ele não vai aceitar, vai?

# Aceita sim... Ele é o único que leu o manual daquele negócio dos Dj's lá... Que a Saori comprou pra festa de aniversário do Seiya. E ninguém sabe mexer naquilo, só ele.

# Mas você acha que ELE vai virar Dj? Você enloqueceu?

# Bem, ele é o único que pode fazer o serviço.

# Droga... Será que perguntar ofende?

# Vamos ver...

E foram em direção de outra casa do zodíaco. Mas não antes de trocarem mais algumas carícias...

# Gostosinho... Temos que falar com ele...

# Ah, agora não Dite...

# Mm's... Não faz isso... Temos... que...

# Huhuhu... Faço sim...

# Então você quer que eu faça isso? Mas é muita sacanagem!

* * *

# Eu tenho uma foto dele Kasa! Você pode imitar sua aparência, não pode? 

# Ah, Isaak... Mas isso é demais não acha? Mexer assim com os sentimentos de um cavaleiro de ouro...

# Camus, mestre do meu mestre, já foi frio, mas mudou seu comportamento drasticamente depois das lutas de Atena contra Hades. Ele agora não é tão frio e calculista. Com certeza vai sentir esse baque.

Enquanto isso outros quatro generais (Bian, Io, Krishna e Sorento), torciam para que Kasa aceitasse a proposta de se transformar em Mestre Cristal, para enganar o santuário e se infiltrar lá. Camus os auxiliaria. Já que os generais encontraram Cristal em estado 'vegetativo' no reino dos mares...

# Meu, você acha que Camus é tão burro assim? Todo mundo sabe que o Mestre Cristal tá morto!

# Ahhh Kasa, tem outro jeito? Foi a melhor idéia que eu tive.

# Perae, vamos revisar o plano. Você aparece no santuário, comigo ao seu lado, disfarçado de Cristal. Diz que quer falar com Camus e chama atenção de todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro. Enquanto todos ficam naquele 'auê' todo, os outros generais vão e se infiltram no santuário.

# Isso mesmo. O resto é história. É só aprontar na festa e aproveitar. -Issak diz com cara de 'Eu sou o tal'.

# E você vai dizer o que a Camus? Que o achou em estado vegetativo? E o cosmo dele? -Sorento questionou, acabando com a cara de 'tal' de Issak.

# Ah! Sei lá meu, nada é perfeito! -Issak responde, bravinho.

# E quando eles descobrirem a verdade? Vão querer nos matar. -Sorento concluiu.

# Ah, pelo menos eu morro de barriga cheia! -Issak diz.

Todos os Generais menos Issak: u.u"""

# Bem, acho que não temos outra idéia, temos? -Krishna deu de ombros.

# Não, acho que não. Então, todos de acordo? -Issak faz sinal de ok.

Bian, Io, Krishna e Sorento: OK!

# Kasa? -perguntou Issak aflito.

Kasa: Vamos l�! (...)

E cada um foi para seu lado, para descansar... Até o dia seguinte, o dia do plano, o dia do aniversário de Julian. Porém Bian, foi até o pilar Pacífico Sul, para 'conversar' um pouquinho com Io.

# Io, lembre-se de que se os Atenienses nos matarem, nós não poderemos nos arrepender do que não fizemos, não é?

# Tá Bian, nem fale mais nada... u.u" Apenas faz...

* * *

# Camus? 

# Ah! Entre Dite! Você também Mm's...

Peixes e Câncer entraram na cozinha da casa de Aquário, onde Camus preparava almoço para ele e Milo. Um delicioso cheirinho de tempero tomava conta do ambiente.

# Caprichando na comidinha, não é? É para o Milo, né? -Dite puxando assunto. Mm's ficaria só de testemunha, ouvindo.

# Sim, para o Milo! -Disse o francês com um leve sorriso, enquanto virava a massa da panqueca jogando-a para o alto e a retornando perfeitamente para a frigideira.

# É! Quem sabe faz ao vivo! Quem dera eu fazer comida assim tão bem!

# Obrigada pelo elogio Dite

# Camus, sabe que a Saori vai dar uma festa para Julian Solo, não sabe?

# Sei sim, porque? Ah! Eu vou sim, não se preocupem...

# Mas é claro que você vai Camusinhu!

# Camusinhu? Que intimidade é essa?

# Desculpa, é que eu adoru chamar os outros por diminutivos!

# Ta, sei...

# Camus, você fazia um favor para nós?

# Claro, que favor? -Camus virava outra panqueca no ar. Mm's apenas babava.

# Sabe aquele negócio que os Dj's usam pra tocar música nas festas?

# Sim, a pick'up... Que que tem?

# Você sabe mexer naquilo não sabe?

# Sim, se quiserem que eu ensine a mexer, eu ensino.

# Não Camus, a gente não quer que você ensine nada pra ninguém...

# Então querem o que? Que eu conserte algo? Eu conserto... -Virando denovo a panqueca.

# Também não! Mm's, diz pra ele o que a gente quer dele...

Mm's viajando na panquequinha...: Que foi Dite?

Dite: u.u"""

# Ele pediu pra você me pedir um favor Mm's... -Camus dizendo enquanto recheava uma panqueca.

# Ah! Você pode ser Dj por um dia?

Cri Cri Cri Cri Cri... Silêncio... Cri Cri Cri Cri Cri...

* * *

Chegou o DIA! Dia 21 de março, o aniversário de Julian Solo...

* * *

!Cronograma do plano de Issak! 

(Ps.: Festa na Sala do mestre pessoal, acima das 12 casas e a 'Concentração' é, bem... pergunta pro Io e pro Bian, eles mandaram pôr isso ae. Ass.: Issak de Kraken)

06:00 hs: reunião de generais no pilar do Oceano Ártico.  
06:10 hs: revisão do plano.  
06:20 hs: 'concentração.  
06:30 hs: partida para Santuário-Grécia.  
08:00 hs: Chegada na grécia. Pausa para 'concentração'  
09:00 hs: Chegada no Santuário.  
09:01 hs: Generais menos Issak e Kasa, se escondem pelo santuário, em alerta.  
09:30 hs: Chegada de Issak e Kasa ao Coliseu.  
09:31 hs: 'Auê' no campo de treinamento.  
10:00 hs: Conversa de Camus, Issak e 'Cristal'  
10:01 hs: Infiltração de todos os outros generais nas doze casas.  
10:02 19:00 hs: Silêncio dos generais escondidos.(PS.2: Levem algum lanchinho! Ass.: Sorento de Sirene)  
11:30 hs: Chegada de Julian Solo no santuário.  
19:01 hs: Início da festa surpresa. (PS.3: Aê é com vocês! Não contem comigo e nem com o Bian. Ass.: Io de Scylla)  
Após 19:01 hs: Salve-se quem puder, se forem pegos, não entreguem os outros. (PS.4: Esquecam que eu existo! Ass.: Krishna de Chrysaor)

* * *

!Cronograma dos Cavaleiros de Ouro! 

(PS.: Festa na sala do Shion. Entendido Aldebaran? Ass.: Dohko de Libra)  
(PS.2: Por que o Dohko colocou isso aê? Ass.: Aldebaran de Touro)  
(PS.3: Você sempre erra o caminho da festa Deba. Sempre vai parar na Adega do Camus e fica por lá mesmo. Ass.: Shaka de Virgem)  
(PS.4: Ah ta... Ok! Eu vou para a sala do Shion dessa vez! Ass.: Aldebaran de Touro)  
(PS.5: Cadê o Cronograma? Ass.: Camus de Aquário)  
08:00 hs: Café da Manhã do Refeitório.  
08:30 hs: Hora início dos treinamentos.  
11:30 hs: Chegada da 'querida' Saori e Julian Solo.  
12:00 hs: Almoço no Buffet da Saori no alojamento das Amazonas. (PS.6: Buffet! Ass.: Máscara da Morte de Câncer)  
13:00 19:00 hs: Preparativos para a festa e descanso geral.  
19:01 hs: Início da festa surpresa.  
Após 19:01: LIBERDADE! (PS.7: Uhhhhhuuuuu! Ass.: Shura de Capricórnio, Aiolos de Sagitário e Milo de Escorpião)  
(PS.8: O Cronograma é só isso? Ass.: Camus de Aquário)  
(PS.9: Queria mais o quê? Ass.: Aiolia de Leão)  
(Ps.10: Parem de pôr'PS'! Ass.: Shion de Áries)

* * *

# Eu poderia falar com o Camus? 

Issak pôs seu plano em ação. Avançou em direção ao coliseu. Olhou para o relógio. 09:30hs. "É agora" pensou.

Mu, que estava conversando com Shura, observou o garoto e o rapaz alto que estava ao seu lado. Arregalou os olhos, mas disfarçou.

# Quem sou eu para proibi-lo de ir até seu mestre? Vá Issak... -Mu concluiu sua fala, porém continuou de boca aberta. Shura também.

# Camus? Mestre? Veja quem está aqui! -Issak usou uma carinha de garotinho ao apontar para 'Cristal'. Camus arregalou os olhos.

# C... Cris... -Camus sem fala.

# Mestre! -Disse 'Cristal', abrançando Camus carinhosamente.

Diante de tal 'babado' os treinamentos pararam imediatamente. Todos os dourados pararam pra ver tal cena. Mestre e seus pupilos juntos.

# Só falta o Hyoga, não é? -Lembrou Aiolos.

# Nem fale daquele pato chato! -Respondeu Milo.

E a conversa de Camus,'Cristal'e Issak fois sendo prolongada. Todos os dourados ali, ao redor deles. Enquanto isso... Num cantinho por ali...

# 10:00 hs Bian! Temos que nos esconder! -Io sussurrando no ouvindo de Bian. Estavam em cima de uma grande e larga árvore, próxima da entrada das 12 casas.

# Onde vamos nos esconder? Tem que ser o mais alto possível. -Bian dizendo baixinho ao pé do Ouvido de Io, que se arrepiava e respirava fundo pra se controlar.

# Vamos para a décima casa, que tal? -Io disse isso e desceu da árvore, com Bian em seu ombro. De mansinho, foram até as escadarias e saíram em disparada. Acharam Sorento com uma sacola pelo caminho.

# O que é isso Sorento? -Io perguntou correndo.

# Lanchinho!

Bian e Io: ��

# Estarei na 11ª casa, ok? Tchauzinho! -E saiu em disparada. Mais rápido que IO, já que ele estava com um peso chamado Bian nas costas.

"Espero que os outros se dêem bem..." Pensou Io antes de entrar na casa de capricórnio.

* * *

Depois de conversas, risadas e alegria... Os relógios marcavam 11:30. E um jatinho chegava no santuário. 

# Lá vem ele... -Mm's comentou. Todos observavam.

# ISSAK DE KRAKEN? O QUE FAZ AQUI? -Julian desce nervoso do avião.

# Ah... Perdões, mas é que encontramos ele de manhã cedo num dos pilares... -Apontou para 'Cristal'

# Mestre Cristal? -Saori arregala os olhos.

"Zeus! Ela vai descobrir!" Kasa gela por dentro.

# Pensei que tivesse... -Olha para Camus. # Que tivesse morrido, mas... Estou feliz por você cavaleiro!

"Ufaaaaaaaaa!" Kasa se alivia. Issak também.

# Mas, como acharam ele? -Julian curioso.

# Eu acordei cedo e vi um corpo sobre o pilar Ártico. Fui ver do que se tratava, e era Cristal! Estava em estado de 'quase-morto', mas eu consegui revie-lo com meu cosmo.-Disse sorrindo e abraçando o 'Mestre'.

# Fico feliz por você Isaak. -Disse Julian.

* * *

Relógios marcam 12:00 hs. 

# Vamos ter um Buffet, cavaleiros. Vamos comer?

# Sim Senhora! -Todos.

Mm's:p

A tarde passa calma. Saori distrai Julian, com papeladas sobre acordo entre reinos. Julian, totalmente inconformado. Afinal ele não esqueceu que é seu aniversário, mas esteve tão ocupado que não pode fazer nada. Estava extremamente triste.

# Está bem, Julian?

# Sim Saori.. Que horas são?

# Hun... -Olha relógio. # São 18:00hs. Vamos para por aqui. Tome um banho e vista-se.

# Ok, e muito obrigada Saori.

# O que é isso, não é nada...

Durante a mesma tarde, um pouco mais cedo, na casa de Aquário...

# Issak, Cristal. Deixarei vocês aí, enquanto tenho algumas obrigações, tudo bem? -Camus disse apressado. Eram 13:30 e tinha que ajudar nos preparativos.

# Tudo bem. Sem problemas. -Disse Issak, ao ver Camus se afastando.

# Ufa... Deu certo! Nem acredito!

# Pois é Issak, até que você se superou hein? -Uma voz pela casa, e não era 'Cristal'.

# AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

# SHHHH... Silêncio! Sou eu, Sorento!

# Uffffffffffffff... -Respiraram.

# Me escondi aqui, mas... Está tudo ok?

# Sim, Está tudo ok! Melhor impossível! Vamos para a festa!

# Yeah! -Disseram os três em uníssomo.

* * *

Chegou a hora da festa surpresa. E por incrível que pareça... 

# Camus! Você é o Dj! -Shura feliz da vida.

# Ele só aceitou, depois de uma chantagem do Mm's... -Disse Dite baixinho para Shura.

# Que chantagem?

# Camus tem um... Romance 'secreto', com Milo e ele não quer que a notícia se espalhe.

# Ahhh... Mas não seje por isso, eu também tenho um romance 'secreto'. Na verdade, todos aqui têm. Menos, três... Aldebaran, claro e... Não sei, ainda não confirmei, mas e Saga e Kanon?

# É verdade Shura... Não tinha pensado nisso...

* * *

# Kanon? 

# Julian...

# Por que você não apareceu fora da casa de gêmeos hoje?

# Não queria te ver.

# Não fale assim...

# Desculpe, mas eu te enganei. Achei que poderia sempre dominar sua mente Julian.

# Isso não me importa. Sei que você não me ama.

# Então o que veio fazer aqui.

# Cobrar aquilo que você me prometeu.

# Ah... Julian. Eu não posso.

# Você sabe que hoje é o meu aniversário, Kanon? Porque não me dá esse presente?

# Por que eu te odeio.

# E eu também Kanon. Eu te odeio, porém, te amo...

# Como você é confuso... -Disse Kanon com sarcasmo.

# Não Kanon, eu sei muito bem o que quero.

Julian estava dentro do quarto principal da casa de gêmeos. Foi para l�, meio que escondido, depois de tomar seu banho. Lá estava Kanon, choroso. Sabia o por que daquilo. Se sentia bem por ver tal cena.

# Por que você faz isso Julian?

# Pra você pagar pelo que fez comigo.

# Julian, eu AMO Saga, eu não o trairia nunca. Por que quer fazer isso comigo?

# Por que você me jurou. Se um dia te derrotassem, você seria meu. E você foi derrotado, Kanon. Você foi totalmente derrotado.

# Eu fui um besta. Você sabe que eu te controlava nessa época. Isso foi um engano.

# Não Kanon. O SEU engano é Saga.

# Não diga bobagens!

# Eu vou falar com Saori agora. Ela deve estar me procurando. Mas me espere. Eu venho atrás de você.

E Julian saiu do quarto deixando um Kanon arrasado.

# Droga, droga... Que DROGA! Saga...

* * *

A Sala do mestre estava 'Felomenal'. Balões coloridos por todos ou lados. Grandes mesas fartas faziam a alegria do 'Quarteto alegria'. No meio do salão do mestre, uma grande discoteca foi montada e lá estava... Camus! Acompanhado por Milo, que não desgrudava dele e nem de seu prato de doces. 

A festa havia começado. Julian quase teve um treco a ver toda aquela festança só para ele. Se sentiu feliz demais. Passou a aproveita-la ao máximo. Mas se quer saber dos generais... Nenhum sinal deles ainda. Tudo estava na paz. Já eram oito e meia da noite. Issak e 'Cristal' estranharam o comportamento dos generais. Já eram pra ter aparecido.

# Bem, Bian e Io, nem vão dar as caras. Talvez só para comer... -Disse Kasa, enquanto comia uma super coxinha. E dançava sem parar.

# Sorento já devia estar aqui. Krishna também. -Issak concluiu, dando uma voltinha de acordo com a música. Uma ótima musica, que Camus, tocava meio insatisfeito.

# Eu sei onde Krishna está... -Kasa deu uma apontadinha para um cantinho, onde haviam algumas cortinas que cobriam certas coisas perto das paredes. E lá estava Krishna conversando alegremente com...

# SHAKA DE VIRGEM! -Julian disse o nome do cavaleiro, respirou fundo e respondeu:

# Ah! Julian, ele disse que veio com você... u.u"

# K R I S H N A ! -Disse Julian olhando para o seu General.

# Oi chefinho...

Risada geral.

# O que você está fazendo aqui?

# Er... Eu fiquei sabendo da festinha. E resolvi dar uma passadinha...

# Quem te disse da festa, se nem eu sabia?

Nessa altura 'Cristal' e Issak, quase tiveram um treco.

# Hun, um passarinho me contou.

# Krishna... Não há pássaros no reino dos mares...

Mais risada geral.

# Ah, eu não quero dizer a você como descobri, mas por que brigar? Estou fazendo algo errado?

# Não nada, você SÓ deixou meu reino abandonado... Se atacarem lá nesse instante... Krishna, e o reino dos mares?

Krishna não havia pensado nisso, gelou quando lembrou que não era o único ali. Kasa e Issak também gelaram. Todos os generais estavam no santuário. O Reino estava abandonado.

# Mil perdões senhor. Quer que eu me retire?

# Não, eu mesmo vou tomar um ar... -Disse Julian saindo da festa indo em direção as escadarias.

O clima ficou pesado na festa. Camus então começou a botar umas músicas mais alegres. Em poucos instantes a pista estava lotada. Os dourados, não faziam questão da presença de Julian mesmo... e no meio da dança, Sorento, Io e Bian, se aproximaram e entraram no meio do povo. E ninguém os percebeu. Só os outros marinas.

# Ué... Pensei que não iam aparecer... -Disse Isaak para Io e Bian.

# Viemos pra comer e repôr as energias... -Disse Bian sorrindo.

* * *

# Julian, se afaste. Eu não te quero, já te disse. 

# Kanon o que você quer de mim, para que eu possa ter uma noite com você?

E lá estava Julian no quarto dos Gêmeos. Queria de qualquer maneira que Kanon fosse seu. Olhava com cara de faminto para o homem que estava melancólico, deitado na cama a sua frente. Adorava homens como ele, que era mais velho que seus generais. Claro que de vez em quando podia dar um jeito em sua solidão com um daqueles estabanados, mas Kanon era o seu sonho de consumo...

# Julian, saia da minha frente...

# Não Kanon você vai ser meu... Agora... -Disse subindo em cima a cama e se debruçando sobre o geminiano, que nada podia fazer, pois o cosmo de Julian, que era um Deus e já tinha conciência disso, o estava prendendo.

# Julian, não... -Disse já soltando uma lágrima, se sentido sufocado. Queria sair dali de qualquer maneira. Virou o rosto e Olhou para um espelho que ficava próximo da cama. Viu sua imagem, mas além disso viu Saga, seu reflexo...

# Quanto tempo eu esperei Kanon? Me responda... -Disse enquanto o prendia mais e unia seu lábio contra o do geminiano.

# Sa... Ga... -Sussurrou, enquanto sentia a boca de Julian avançando contra a sua.

# SOLTE ELE DESGRAÇADO! -E um cosmo irado tomou conta do quarto. Julian se afastou imediatamente, olhando em direção à porta.

# Gêmeos! Saga de Gêmeos! -Disse já ficando de pé. Kanon agora se sentava na cama e olhava para o chão, com lágrimas nos olhos... Queria sumir dali.

# Seu idiota, eu sabia que viria aqui atrás de Kanon. Você já fez isso de tarde, não? Eu te fiz sair com o poder de controlar a mente, colocando nela a idéia de qiue Saori estava a sua espera. Mas, você passou dos limites! Vou te matar desgraçado!

# Ha! Você sabe quem eu sou? Eu sou Poseidon, deus dos mares, nenhum mortal como você pode me derrotar...

# Não me importa! Eu vou acabar com a sua raça, seu idiotaaa!

Nesse instante seus corpos foram paralisados. Não se mexiam de jeito algum. Olharam para a porta. Era Shaka de Virgem, com seu cosmo os paralizando.

# Não acredito nisso, Julian... -Dizia Shaka enquanto camainhava em direção a Kanon. Este ergueu o olhar. E respirou fundo dizendo: # Saori...

Saori estava agora na porta, acompanhada por outros cavaleiros além dos Marinas. Tinham ido até lá na velocidade da luz, depois de sentirem o cosmo de Julian aumentando para prender Kanon.

# Julian, por que fez isso? -Perguntava Saori.

# Por que eu o queria. Ele me prometeu.

# Julian, você sabe que ele estava fora de si naquela época! Julian, por que você não o entende?

# Por que ele não me entendeu! Ele nunca me entendeu! Nunca!

# Ja chega. Você não tem o direito de fazer isso Julian. Te fizemos uma festa, te alegramos, e é isso que você vem fazer no santuário? Francamente...

Julian agora se sentia desapontado e insatisfeito. Saga foi em direção a Kanon, e o abraçou por trás, com carinho, fazendo o irmão se acomodar em seu peito.

# Eu não posso amar alguém? -Perguntou se sentindo perdido.

# Pode, claro que pode. Mas você não ama Kanon. E você sabe disso. Você só veio para cumprir um capricho seu.

Julian fechou a cara. Nesse instante os seis generais, que haviam se 'enturmado na festa' e agora estavam l�, apareceram.

# Mil perdões senhor, mas nós queríamos vir... Não nos chamaram para a festa.

# Idiotas... Os seis generais estão aqui... Malditos...

# Sete, Julian. Somos aqui, sete generais.

Julian então olhou para Kanon, espantado. Kanon levantou o rosto com uma expressão de surpresa.

# Sete? -Kanon disse se aconchegando melhor em Saga. Um pedido mudo para que o irmão o ajudasse em algo.

# Sim Kanon. Apesar de tudo que nos fez, não podemos negar que você ainda é Dragão Marinho... A armadura está com você. -Disse Sorento, com o olhar no chão.

Kanon olhou para o espelho. Dentro do espelho, com a ajuda de um truque de ilusão de Saga, estava sua armadura de Dragão Marinho. Kanon olhava para o espelho mais uma vez e respirou fundo. Disse:

# Julian, eu não te odeio. Não posso odiar uma pessoa que já fez tanto por mim, e que deu sua mente a mim para controlar. O único que deve ser odiado aqui sou eu...

# E Julian... -Era Issak que falava. # Julian, apesar de abandonar seu reino, para vir aqui... Nós gostamos de você. Você é nosso senhor, que protegemos com nossa vida. Queríamos vir aqui pelo simples fato de ter nos deixado de fora da festa, mas... No fundo, queríamos apenas ver sua alegria, ficar ao seu lado, como sempre ficamos. Fizemos um plano sujo e idiota para virmos até aqui, e agora... Eu me pergunto. Pra que? Me desculpe Camus. eu te enganei. Meu mestre e seu pupilo Cristal, não está vivo; seu corpo continua na sibéria. Mil perdões mestre. Mil perdões Saori e cavaleiros. Invadimos seu santuário e festa. -Disse se lamentando.

# Não se preocupe quanto a Cristal, Isaak... -Disse Camus sorrindo. # Ele está vivo, desde que Atena nos reviveu. Sabia desde o princípio que ele era Kasa.

# É mesmo? Me desculpe mestre, eu lhe enganei... É que foi a raiva por não termos sido chamados...

Saori então foi em direção a Julian, que processava todas as informações.

# Julian, está vendo? Todas essas pesoas gostam de você. De um jeito ou de outro, mas eles gostam de você. Você é uma ótima pessoa e é querido por todos... Deveria ficar feliz por isso. Você também tem a amizade de Kanon. Por que você não o entende? Ele gosta de você, ele é um de seus generais também!

Julian olhou para Kanon, ainda protegido por Saga. Sentou-se na cama em frente a ele e disse:

# Me perdoa Kanon? É que... Eu sempre tive tudo que eu quis, mas parece que nem tudo tem que ser assim, não é?

# Sim, Julian, eu o perdoo. Você foi vítima do próprio comportamento. Espero que melhore daqui pra frente, e quanto ao fato de eu ser um general... Bem, acho que estão enganados. Não sou digno de nenhuma armadura.

Julian e Saga fecharam a cara com tal comentário de Kanon.

# O que está dizendo? Kanon, você é um cavaleiro de Ouro sim! -Disse Saga, apertando mais seu irmão contra si. Kanon deu um pequeno sorriso. # A armadura já te provou isso quando lutou contra os espectros!

# E... Kanon... -Julian se proninciou. # A armadura de Dragão Marinho te pertence, pois senão ela já teria voltado ao reino dos mares. E não adianta dizer que você não é digno por causa de seus erros. Pois lembre-se: Se não fosse por você, o lacre que prendia Poseidon não seria aberto e eu não seria quem sou!

Kanon sorriu, soltando uma pequena lágrima. Os generais sorriram também, confirmando a afirmação de Julian. Não tinham la aquela simpatia com Kanone e os Atenienses, mas quem sabe um dia poderiam se tornar amigos...

# Então, vamos voltar a festa? Eu quero comer mais! -Disse Milo, mostrando seu prato de doce vazio.

# É, vamos Aiolos! LIBERDADE! FESTA! -Disse Shura puxando o sagitariano escadarias acima.

# Buffet! -Mm's saiu correndo também.

# Ih... Parece que a festa vai voltar com tudo... Camus, manda ver no som. Generais, não aprontem muito, pois deverão voltar inteiros pra casa e... Kanon. -Disse Julian olhando bem no fundo de seus olhos, sorrindo. # Kanon, você partipar da festa, não vai?

# Claro que vou! Vamos Saga?

# Sim! Vamos maninho...

E assim toda a confusão foi resolvida.

* * *

No dia seguinte essa era a situação: 

Em touro, Aldebaran dormia tranquilo, abraçado ao seu tourinho de pelúcia, e com duas garrafas de vinho ao lado da cama. Vazias.

Em Gêmeos, os irmãos dormiam agarrados, quase desmaiados. A noite foi longa para os dois.

Em leão, Aiolia assistia televisão com Kasa. Depois de um tempo Kasa começou a fazer palhacadas, se transformando em Saori, porém modificando algumas partes:

# Que tal assim, com queixo de abridor de garrafas Aiolia? Ficou legal?

# Perae que essa eu tenho que fotografar! CLICK!

Em virgem, depois de um bom sono à noite, shaka chamou Krishna para uma seção de Meditação.

Em libra, Dohko conversava com Shion, alegre:

# Você viu o Shura dançando com o Aiolos? Parece que eles se deram bem depois que Aiolos reviveu, não acha Dohko?

# Sim... E nós também... -Disse dando uma piscadela e rindo. # Aliás, não é só os dourados que estão se dando bem. Aqueles dois dormiram aqui?

# Sim. O Scylla e o Cavalo Marinho dormiram aqui essa noite. Estão lá no quarto de hóspedes, mas acho melhor não os encomodar.

Na casa de Capricórnio Shura conversava sério com Aiolos. ninguém sabe o que aconteceu, mas depois dessa conversa e da noite que haviam passado juntos, os dois ficaram totalmente grudados um ao outro.

Em aquário, Camus, Isaak, Cristal (Que foi chamado por Camus para ver o pupilo) e Milo, conversavam alegres sobre os 'Causos' da época de treinamento.

# E teve um dia, que o Cristal teve a idéia de colocar só o cabelo nas águas do Ártico, pra ver oq eu acontecia... Segundo ele água quente estragava o seu cabelo. Então disse que queria ver o efeito da água fria neles. -Dizia Camus com um tom desapontado.

# E o que aconteceu Cristal? -Perguntaram Milo e Isaak juntos.

# Bem... Meu cabelo era como o de Camus, comprido. Só que ele congelou, e quando tirei ele da água e passei a mão nele, ele... Se quebrou como vidro e... Ficou desse jeito... u.u"

# Huahuahuahua! -Kamus, Milo e Isaak.

Cristal:

Em peixes, bem, vocês devem ter imaginado oq ue aconteceu né? Mm's foi cobrar de Dite a tarde que fora perdida por causa da festa. Dormiam agora juntos.

E assim foi a última festa de aniversário de Julian Solo. É foi meio estranho, mas... Quem disse que não foi legal?

# Dite?

# Que foi gostosinho?

# Quer torta de palmito?

# Mas não tem torta na geladeira, gostosinho...

# É que eu roubei do Buffet...

Dite: O.o"""

* * *

Comentários da Autora: É, eu postei um dia depois do aniversário dele, mas isso foi em homenagem ao Julian Solo. AEEE, parabéns mininu! Ah! Eu queria por mais cenas, com mais detalhes, mas quando eu vi que ia ficar muito longo e que se eu fizesse eu ia atrasar muito, eu deixei quieto. Mas to pensando em fazer umas 'Cenas Extras', contando alguns detalhes de ocorridos, como por exemplo, Afrodite arrumando o salão do jeito que queria. Imagina só, o que aconteceu... Mas não prometo que farei, ok? É só uma especulação... 

Espero que tenham gostado, mesmo ficando meio sem sal... Huhu.. eu gosto de escrever, mas não tenho muito jeito... Bem, se gostaram mandem umas Reviews ae!

Kissus e mais Kissus

Ass.: Thami Chan

PS.: Huhu.. Eu e minha mania de PS... Ass.: Thami

PS.2: Pois é, a gente sempre se faz de idiota contigo né? Ass.: Milo

PS.3: Ah! Mas se não fosse por isso que graça teria? Ass.: Thami

PS.4: PAREM COM ISSO! Ass.: Shion

PS.5: u.u""" Ass.: Thami e Milo

The End

22/03/05


End file.
